Resurrection
by Elaira
Summary: Kichisaburo is saved by a shinobi girl who's father is a Choushu Restoranist. Accepting their offer, he in turns is allowed to stay at their house. All the action and adventure continues. More about the shinobi's past later and a slight romance between Ki
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Resurrection

Flames.

It was everywhere, surrounding me in a demonic hell of fire. It danced in my eyes, heat enveloping my whole body. I ducked nearly in time as a wooden plank, already burning, fell down at the spot where I stood just now. It's lighted debris flew up to my white sleeve, burning holes on it before fading into dying embers.

Stupid Maro…I silently curse as I tried to find to find a way out of it. _Why_ did he have to knock over that pot when he was at his death?? Sure, he took the arrow for me, but he could have left that stupid pot of fire burning for me. I could have finish the Miburo dogs off and made my escape before _this_. A piece of half burning wood blocked my way. I kicked it away. I thought I saw the shadow of a door there.

Shit, I cursed again, as I proceeded to it quickly. Spots of yellow and black danced at my vision, and my head felt as if it was made of metal. Looks like I had breathed in too much smoke. I covered my nose with my sleeve, sucking in the filtered air.

It was a door; I kicked at it viciously, but it didn't budge. I removed my sleeve and whammed my shoulders into the door. I heard a sound behind the door. Like objects rattling.

Shit, the door must be have been nailed down. Now I remember. In case the Miburo dogs had found a way to here,_ I _was supposed to finish them off. This door was to prevent _them_ from escaping if I failed.

To kill two birds with one stone, I recall the hooded magician saying. Then I didn't pay attention as I was confident I could finish them off.

"Chih!!" I rammed into the door again. How ironic. Since I had failed in my mission, was I destined to die here too?? I kicked at it furiously, and heard the sound of something chattering to the floor behind. Good, it seemed I had managed to discharge _something_.

My vision was almost filled with the black spots. The air I breathed in was hot and full of smoke. I choked on it and coughed, covering my nose. It didn't stop the smoke from entering. My head weighted even heavier. The door swayed before me and I felt myself falling.

Falling…falling…it was so hot…can't find cool air…


	2. Shinobi

Chapter 2 Shinobi 

The rundown house I used to visit was burning. Smoke poured out from every opening, coursing into the sky. The flames cackled as they leaped and danced from the roof of the house. Ah well, it was time to find a new hiding place anyway.

I remember that some people had gone it before the fire. They wore touquise blue uniform. Shisengumi.

Well, let them burn in the depths of hell. I didn't care.

Wait, what about the girl who went in just a while ago? She looked as if she was looking for someone. I watched amusedly as she pulled down the yellow paper amulet from the door. Then she went in.

Ah, somebody was coming out. I craned my neck in my spot on the tree to see better. The Shisengumi and the girl previously came out. I grunted. So they didn't burn in the depths of hell after all.

I jumped down from my tree and scooted closer to burning house. What were they doing in there anyway? I continue forward until I was at the back of the house, hided well from the view of the group. I walked around, surveying. The fire here was the same as the front. I kept my distance.

I almost jumped in shock as a series of pounding sounded behind me. I turned around and neared it cautiously. It was nailed. It continued to pound away, and then the sound changed, as if it was being kicked.

A board fell off it. But the pounding was getting softer now, as if whoever behind was losing his/her strength. Then, it completely stopped.

Curiosity filled me now. There was somebody behind it. I wonder who it was. Maybe it was somebody the Shisengumi was fighting just now. An escaped convict or rebel. Either one, my father could find a use. Might as well save him/her now.

I peeled the semi-broken wood off the door. It was almost broken into half, which made my work easier. Strong, I thought. When it was completely off, I slide the wood shoji door aside.

A figure lay sprawled at my feet, garbed in white yukata. It was a man. Long, dark hair covered the stranger's face. I turned him around. A young white face with defined lashes meet my gaze. My mouth parted slightly. This guy was young! I had expected someone older, with more wrinkles. This man's face was smooth, with no creases at all. Except the fact that he was unconscious, and I heard a small creak above.The ceiling was on the verge of collapsing. I pulled him away and up to the grassy slope.

The house was falling apart now as I watched it. The stranger was still beside me.

I loomed above him. First I slapped him, but got no reaction. I put my first three fingers under his chin. Nothing throbbed. I removed my hands and thought what to do next. I refuse to give up. It was rare that my father had somebody young to do his work, except me, and I had taken an interest to this young man. He looked a bit feminie though…I sweatdropped. Feminie or not, he was still useful, I reminded myself.

Just then I noticed the sword in his hand. My eyebrows went up. Ho ho, so this guy knows how to handle a sword then? Interesting…I grinned. Now I was more determined to save him. A swordsman…

I put my hand over his muzzle, and lowered my face to his. Just inches from contact with his mouth, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Eyes widening, I sprang back agilely, narrowly avoiding my neck being chopped off by the sword, which was out of the scarbbard.

I retreated a few steps, still crouching, and wiped my lips with my backhand. I grinned; so this guy was good.

The figure rise up, coughing. He looked at the falling house, then looked at me, katana still in hand. His shoulders rose and fall with each breath he took.

"Is this the way to treat your savior?" I stood up, grinning even more wider now. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"…who are you?"

"My name is not important. But seeing you owe me your life, you have to do something for me." The words were not out of my mouth before I saw the glint of the katana at my throat.

I tensed, and my hand behind me slowly produced the small kunai hidden in my kimono sleeve.

"Fuck off," the young stranger hissed into my face, eyes narrowed. "Why should I listen to you?"

In a flash, my hand with the kunai whipped out and charged straight at his face. His sword twisted to meet it; but I was only feinting. My other hand came up, equipped with kunai too, and stopped at his heart. The same instant his free hand shot and caught my throat.

The stranger's eyes travel to the kunai at his heart, to his hand at my throat. His grin mirrored mine.

"You're good with kunai," he stated.

"You're not so bad yourself." I replied. His grin got wider.

"Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say…"he finally said. "But I won't guarantee you that I will accept it. Now," his eyes traveled low. 'Why don't we each let go?"

Slowly, with his eyes on my movements, I moved my kunai away and stepped back. He released my throat and did the same. I massaged my throat gingerly.

"What an ungrateful dog you are." My throat hurt. It was going to have marks now.

He smiled. "De, what is it you want me to do?"

I straightened. "My father could use some good swordsman like you. Let's just say, he's involve in throwing over the Shogunate. You have two choices: If you chose to accept, you'll be welcome to stay at our house for as long as you like. He'll provide wages if you want. But the important thing is that you will live." I paused, studying his expression, in case he attacked again. He appeared to be listening.

I continued. "But if you choose to decline it, then I will kill you now."

He laughed. "You? Kill me?" he sneered. I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. It would be a pity if I killed him, that was true.

The stranger regarded me with slanted eyes, before he gave his answer.

"I accept your offer." He stated coolly, as if he didn't care if I killed him or not. "But first," he carelessly slide the sword back into it's scarbbard. "I think I should at least know the name, of my _savior_-he pronounced it sarcastically- and who I'm working for, neh?" He flashed his sneering smile.

One thing I was sure about, I was going to hate his sadistic tone.

"I am Machida Kei, daughter of Machida Hisamatsu." I answered curtly.

Author's note: This is my first attempt at action flick. Please comment if there is anything wrong with the moves. Thank you for your time.


	3. Offer

Chapter 3 Offer 

From behind, I observe the girl clad in light blue kimono with interest.

My _savior, _I thought amusedly, was a master in the handling of kunai, and probably a shinobi, judging by the way she moved just now.

Interesting…a shinobi girl with her rebel father…I could probably find some sport in their company. The hooded-magician was right. I am really fitted for this kind of job. I let out a low chuckle.

Short hair frames her face as she half-turned, an irritated expression on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied.

She looked at me for a moment. "If you try _anything_ funny, --" she stopped, as if just realizing she did not have my name.

"What's your name?" she trudged on.

"Yogotoya no Kichisaburo."

"Kichisaburo-san, if you try anything funny, I _will_ kill you."

And threatening me too, I added. Either this girl had guts, or she is really confident of her skills.

_Then I was confident that i could finish them off... _

My smile vanished. I cursed again. Curse those Miburo wolves…

"We're there." She announced.

I lifted my head to see a traditional mansion like the ones at town, except this mansion was considerably shabbier and looked as if it was unoccupied for years.

Instead of the front door, Machida-san walked up to the side of the wall and leapt. She flew up to the wall and mentioned me to follow her. Surprise, surprise.

"Is this the route I am supposed to use next time?" I ask, following her down the wall.

"Yes," she answered without looking back.

I followed her to her so-called father's working room. Stopping to announce her presence first, she slide the shoji door open and went in.

My eyes took in the spacious room, traditional made as all the Japanese house were, with tatami mats covering the floor. A man sat crossed-legged at the far corner of the room, bending over something on his low desk. He never looked up when we entered.

"Otosan, I found this man just now when I went out. I thought he might be useful to you." Machida-san says. She waits for an answer.

Still the man does not look up.

My earlier irritation had not yet subsided. The man who claims to be Machida Hisamatsu seems to be ignoring us. Irritation gnawed at me, wanting to slice this man into half.

"Oi, old man," I walked towards him, my hand already at the hilt of my sword. "Can't you look at people when they're talking to you?" My sword flew out.

Sparks flew as the resounding clang of steel with steel rang in the spacious room. Machida-san's kunai was fending off my katana, her other at my throat. Her narrowed eyes stared at me.

"I thought we had an agreement," she said quietly.

My eyes travelled the kunai below my sword, which both mine and her's were trembling with the amount of force used. The cold steel of the other kunai pressed agasint my Adam's apple.

"It's alright, Kei."

My eyes flickered to the man behind her. He was finally closing whatever he did, doing so calmly. I curse beneath my breath as she removed her kunai and stepped humbly aside. That was the second time she had an advantage over me.

"My name is Machida Kisamatsu. And you are--?"

"Yogotoya no Kichisaburo." I said coldly.

"Yogotoya-san, forgive my daughter's rudeness." He said from his sitting position. "She can be sometimes be a little _over_ protective." If she was offended, she did not show it. Instead, her face wore a blank mask as she listened to our conversation, never cutting in. The man's eyes swept over me.

"Now, as my daughter has probably told you, I am plotting to overthrow the Shogunate. I receive instructions from my superior, and lately he has been asking as to why I always failed the missions he gave me. He gave a severe warning, and that if I should fail again, he would chop off our heads." The man's tone was conversational, as if we were two commoner having a chat over tea.

"So I sent my daughter out to search for a professional killer. I trust that her instinct would be good. So, your job is to assassin anyone that my superior or I order. Apart from that, you will also be Kei's bodyguard." Machida-san's head snapped up, her shocked eyes directed at her father. Her mouth opened in silent protest.

I pondered the man's words amusedly. I was to be a _bodyguard_?

"My daughter is a trained shinobi. Her skills I doubt no more than yours, but the heart does worry so," He patted his chest. Machida-san is openly gaping at her father, but she said nothing.

"My daughter is the only one I have since my wife died. I cannot afford to lose her. I trust that she will be safe in your hands." Machida looks at his daughter fondly. Machida-san looks at the floor. I almost cringed from their loving air. I could never get comfortable with those.

"And what if I fail?" I asked, wondering what his reaction would be.

Though her face pointed to the floor, her eyes swirved to the corner and eyed me warningly.

"…Well then, I guess I will have to chop you into pieces and feed to the dogs then," he says, smiling a small smile. His eyes had a wild look to it. I got my conviction.

I gave the man a one-sided smile.

"...I accept."

* * *

"Why did you accept it?" 

We were walking side by side down the corridor leading to my room. Father instructed that he would be sleeping the next room, to make the guarding easier.

I watched his reaction. He just stare ahead and smiled.

"Is it important?" he asked.

"...Not if you don't think so," I brushed off. We came to the back garden. It had not been tended for quite some time, and was overgrown with weeds. Kichisaburo spared a glance at it. I lead him to the end of the corridor.

"This is your room." I opened the doors, revealing a dark room that was completely bare. A musty smell meet my nose.

"It's hasn't been stayed since my father bought this house. After some cleaning it should be fit for you." I left and went in to the next room and emerged with a pile of futon and blankets and dumped them in the middle of the room. A cloud of dust billowed up. I was grimacing when I appeared beside him. He surveyed the room silently.

"You should take a bath too." I commented, taking in his slightly charred white yukata, blackened in some places. He noticed my gaze and looked at me.

"The bathroom is just left after the corridor we went. I'll go and get some hot water and clothes for you." I felt his eyes on me as I departed.

* * *

I knocked on the door acknowledging my presence. A moment later Kichisaburo opened it. I thrust the piles pf towels and clothes at him, trying not to look at his build, which Kichisaburo had exposed with his upper yukata opened. The cloth hanged loosely at his waist. 

"Your hot water," I said, bending to take it up. He took it silently and closed the door.

I remained at the spot after that. He was unusually quiet just now. No sneering smile or sarcastic tone.

I shrugged and strode to my room.

* * *

I opened the doors to my room to find the room cleaned. The previous musty smell that lingered had disappeared. Somehow by miracle, someone had tidied it all while I was having a bath. It felt fresh and clean, more fitted for staying now. A pile of neatly folded futon lay in one of the far corner of the room. 

Looking at this all, I turned my head slightly at the door that separated mine and Machida-san's. No sound came from it.

I grinned and closed the doors.


	4. mission

Chapter 4 First Mission

"By the way, Kei, can you stop by the town for some groceries? We seem to need more, since I think we finished it on yesterday's meal and now we have one extra mouth to feed." Machida Kisamatsu said over the morning meal.

"Hai," I said.

"Kichisaburo, follow her too. I have something that I want you to do there." Father added.

Kichisaburo nodded in reply.

"Where do you need to go?" I asked as we went down the dirt path leading to the town. Sunlight, filtered by the trees, shone here and there. Distantly, a bird chirped to it's partner. The chirp was soon returned.

"Some inn called Katsuya. I'm suppose to assassinate the shop owner there." His sword hung at his side, bouncing as we descended the unstable slope.

"I'll be passing that inn. You can return after you finish the job."

"No," Instictively, I turn my head to look at him behind me. His bangs caressed him face softly, a whisper against the smooth skin. He stared ahead as he continued.

"I think I'll stick around. There isn't anything to do around here in this forsaken mountain anyway." He seemingly grumbled.

"Suit yourself." I shrug.

It was only in the early afternoon, but the town road was already flocked by people. Antlike, they crawled all over the places, bargaining prices and crowding over small stalls at the side of the road. I pointed to one particular inn that looked like the rest, but had somehow a weird sense of attraction that had attracted a nearby killer.

"That's the inn you're looking for." Kichisaburo's gaze followed to where my finger pointed. He grin anticipately.

"My sword hasn't drank blood for sometime…" Violet eyes slanted down, resembling those of a cunning fox. With a small smirk, he went in.

I walked a distance, until I came to a small lane that I recognized from my nightly spying, lead to the back of the nearby shops. I entered it casually. There wasn't a soul in sight. Looking around catiously , I step back from a nearby wall and sprang. One sprang took me to half of the wall, and I leapt at the other adjacent wall to reach the roof with a soft tap. I ran lowly through the roofs, until I came to the Katsuya inn.

I could hear people bustling beneath me; voices shouted and cried.

Something smelled here. I sniffed the air; was it the smell of burning?

Then in the midst of it all, I heard a high-pitched scream.

"Due to certain circumstances, you must die today, old man." I carelessly said, unsheathing my sword.

The man sitting behind his low desk didn't even have time to scream before his head was chopped off. I watched in absolute fascination as blood spurted everywhere; it made a design on the shoji doors. It fell on my black yukata that I had borrowed temporarily from Machida-san. It didn't make any obvious stains on it, which was the main point. I studied the splattered shoji doors for a while, wiping my sword on the dead man's clothes and sheathing it. Then I backed up until the doors and surveyed my piece of art. I felt some wetness of my face, before realizing that it was blood. I wiped it on my sleeve and walked out through the door. The dead man's room was at the highest storey of all, and not many people passed by here.

I produced a box of matches from my waist band. Lighting one, I threw it into the center of the low desk. It flared up immediately, the dancing orange and red flames. I thought how nice it looked.

Just outside the room was a sort of window, the only source of light. Sliding it open, it revealed to be the back alley. The distance from up here to the ground wasn't far, I mentally calculated. With one feet propped on the sledge, I jumped.

I crouched as I hit the hard ground. My sound of landing echoed through the deserted alley. I straightened and casually walked.

I noticed the Kichisaburo only after the scream. The black yukata he was wearing almost blended in with the dark alley, making him harder to see. He was walking almost casually after doing his job.

Father will be pleased this time, I thought and ran lowly back to the way I came from. Wisps of smoke was emitting from one of the open window.

I spotted him squatting at one of the stalls while I was buying some flour. Curious, I neared him and peered above him at the objects laid on the cloth. I felt a moment of uncertainity and glanced from the elegant fans on the cloth to Kichiasaburo below me. What in the world was he looking at fans for??

"I already completed the job, Machida-san." He said without looking up. He pointed to one plain white fan and made a sign to the seller. He nodded and picked up the fan.

"30 yen, please." Money and fan exchanged hands.

Kichisaburo opened the fan gracefully and studied it. It was plain white inside too, with no design or markings of any kind.

"Are you finished yet, Machida-san?" In one swift movement, he closed it with a snap.

"Almost. I still need to get some spices."

Suddenly the noise of the busy crowd became quiet. The woman beside me started muttering in hushed tones to her partner. I didn't need to turn my head to knew that the familiar and light blue haori was flapping, nor the flag that wrote "Makoto" rose above the crowds heads. The people made way for the legendary Shisengumi to pass. What I didn't expect was the words that my trained ears heard from the hushed conversation of the lady's beside me.

"Did you know? A band of the Kyoto Patrol Officer's were killed a few night's ago. They say it was Okita Souji of the First Captain who did it."

"No! It wasn't Okita Souji who did it. My husband who has a friend in the Kyoto Patrol said it was an imposter who looked like Okita that did it. The Shisengumi had supposed to have killed him yesterday at the burned down house at the edge of the town."

"An imposter??—" the lady beside me exclaims softly. I no longer paid attention to them and focused on Kichisaburo.

An imposter who resembles The First Captain of Shisengumi?? The phrase evoked memories from that fateful day…

"_You're mother was killed in the fight. She fought with a Shisengumi to defend me," said my father that night after returning. He was wrapping his bloodied arm with bandages in his room. In the low glow of the lantern beside, I saw the blood soaking through the layers. _

_I clenched my fists beside me and closed my eyes. I was falling into infinite blackness…Mother was gone. I felt a sort of emptiness inside me…the place where Okasan resided…was empty._

_She was gone. _

"…_who was it?" I heard myself ask. My brain was numb; I was listening from the inside while my body operated. "Who was the man who killed her?"_

_Father sighs and finished bandaging his arm. _

"_She fought with a Captain, I judged by his moves. She didn't stand a chance at all. But still she went and did it." He seem to choke on emotions. I remain motionless as he took a deep breath to recollect himself. _

"…_they say the troop was lead by the First Company Captain," his voice had returned to it's normal coolness. I was relieved. If Father openly showed emotion, my hold over mine would have loosened and I did _not_ want to cry, not now. _

"_The First Company Captain—"_

"—Okita Souji," I whispered.

I was staring at the face similar to the man who killed my mother.

Narrowed eyes were directed at the blue uniformed people coming near. Kichisaburo's face was set in an angry mode and his lips pressed tightly down. I pulled at his sleeves urgently and he shifted his eyes. Still not letting go, I pulled him into the crowds and walked to the opposite direction. He resisted at first, then followed reluctantly. We turned left into another road and then turned right again.

Looking back to make sure the Shisengumi were not in sight, I let go off his sleeve. Some part's of my hand was covered with a thin layer of crimson substance.. Sou… my eyes traveled to his black yukata. The black hides the color the blood then.

Kichisaburo was staring at the direction where we came, looking angry.

I cleared my throat. "I think we won't be needing anymore spices. I just remembered we had some more in the cupboards."

He ignored my words. I sighed impatiently.

"It's about that night when I found you, right?" I asked casually.

Quick as lighting, Kichisaburo turned and his hand caught my neck. He dragged me to a nearby alley and pinned me to the wall, oblivious to the watching eyes of passer-bys.

"What do you know about that?" His face neared mine like on the night we meet, the smell of blood evident in my nose. I stared back at him unflinchingly.

"Before I found you," I said slowly. "I saw a band of Shisengumi and a girl came out of the house. The girl went in after the Shisengumi, and before I knew it the house was on fire." Kichisaburo watched me intently.

"After that I heard sounds when I went down to inspect and I found you, unconscious. That's all I know." I added. Lying was one of my specialties, and a useful skill for shinobi work. Now was to see whether he bought it.

I grew more impatient as seconds passed. Kichisaburo still did not let go of me. Passer-bys were staring with a worried look on their faces, and I was convinced that if this continued on, they would call whatever neighbouring force for help. The neighbouring force, however, would turn out to be the Shisengumi a few streets away.

Well, if that's the case…

I arched forward with his hand on my throat, closing the few inches between our face and meeting his lips in a kiss. His long side bangs tickled my chin softly when he jerked back. Stunned, his hand loosened and I flung both of my hands over his shoulders tightly, closing my eyes in fake passion.

Kichisaburo's eyes widened in shock, and he almost pulled away. His lips were closed tightly at first but in the midst of shock, it parted slightly and I entered, mouthing the words into his mouth. I only hoped he would not ruin the plan.

_I know what I'm doing. Just go along with it._

Whether he understood or not, he did not pull away, but remained rigid. When the crowd saw what we were doing, most of them gasped and turned away in disgust. I heard one of the woman muttering under her breath as she departed. Soon enough, they dispersed quickly.

I let go of his soft lips and immediately, Kichisaburo pushed me away roughly.

"Do that again," he snarled, his finger pointing at my face. "And I will _kill_ you."

I snorted and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "You made me do it. Any longer and they would have brought the Shisengumi on us. You don't want that, do you?" I said as I arranged my clothes. Strangely, I did not find my clothes stained by blood. It must have dried up then.

Kichisaburo was silent. I went out of the alley and looked around. Home should be _that_ way, I recognized the familiar route that lead to the dirt trail. I called back to him.

"I'm going home. Are you coming?" I received no reply. Kichisaburo sauntered up, not looking at me.

"Saa, let's go then." I said.

"Mission was accomplished, Machida-sama."

"…good. I'm sure my superior would be pleased to hear that. You are sure nobody saw you?"

"…If that is so, I'm willing to go on another mission."

A laugh. "No, that will not be needed. I'm confident of your skills. You may go now. Your next mission should be in a while."

The sound of doors being opened.

"Oh, Yogotoya-san!" the voice calls. The figure at the door stops.

"Was my daughter any problem to you?"

The figure is silent. The he chuckles.

"Not at all." He laughs, and the door closes.

Author Note: Just for details, Kei's mother is a shinobi too. Kei was trained under the two shinobi at Masuya's house and occasionally under her mother.


	5. First Bonding

Chapter 5 First Bonding 

"Otosan, I need to speak with you."

"…What is it, Kei?"

Distant murmuring into the man's ear. He seems surprise at first, but nods and murmur something back.

"That is all."

"Kei…"

"Yes?"

"Don't let this bother your relationship with him. Almost everyone of us has a look alike in Japan."

"…meaning…?"

"Promise me, Kei, that you will continue to live your life as you choose after I die. If possible, find a man that will bring you happiness and vice versa. Live the life you choose."

A sniff.

"I will, Otosan."

* * *

I bustled to and forth in the house for the whole afternoon. Masses of ronins had been transferred to our house in the early afternoon after the lack of rooms at Matsuya's inn. Father had gladly accepted the plan his superior made and promised that he would take care of it. Lately, according to Father, his superior had been immensely satisfied with the assignments Father had done. Kichisaburo contributed most of it, and therefore received, at his superior's request, 10 pieces of gold. The man had took the gold without as much as a thank you, and had disappeared for the whole day. I growled lowly when a drunken ronin yelled at his dinner to be served quickly. Though I was used to it when I sometimes visited the Matsuya inn as a servant girl, but _really_, this was my home!! 

I went to the kitchen and blew at the fire underneath. A big bowl of soup and rice was cooking stimulately at the so call stove, and taking down one of the knives, began to cut the vegetables.

Why do I have to do this all by myself?? That was the question I asked myself repeatedly throughout the day. Well, Father is having a meeting with the some of the representive ronins and his superior here, so he could be excluded. I'm working here. That leaves _him_. And aren't bodyguards _supposed _to help their client too? So where the hell is Kichisaburo??

Suddenly, I heard a roar in the west side of the house, followed by a series of shouting and yelling which sounded like cheering. Oh no, not a fight.

The lid of the soup rattled and I darted towards it. I dipped a spoon in to taste and smacked my lips. Perfect. Meanwhile, the shouting and roaring was still ensuing. Storming out of the kitchen, I went to the west side of the house.

_Where the hell is that guy!? _

* * *

Kichisaburo was bored. He lied with his hands behind his head, a stalk of weed stucking out at the side of his mouth. A canopy of trees provided an amount of shade against the rising sun, the air cool with a touch of humidity. 

He chewed at the end of the weed and came to a conclusion. Mountains were the worst place to be stuck in if you were a bloodthirsty killer. No mission to complete. No people to kill. No blood to be seen.

The pieces of gold he received now were packed into a small cloth, which made a weight on his chest where they were kept.

He did not fancy anything much after killing, but there was something he had not done in a long time.

Straightening up, he spit the weed out and one hand took out the white fan from his waistband. Gracefully opening it, he assumed to relaxed stance the dance he did now required. The hand with the white fan rose up, with the other hand beside it, signaling the first step. The rest of the moves surfaced instinctively: quick thrusting moves, wave-like motion with the fan, a salute to the sky and earth…

Even in a trance-like state, he noticed them immediately.

"Oy, oy! Look what we've got here!!" a gruff voice yelled not far behind Kichisaburo.

The mood broken, Kichisaburo snapped out of the trance-like state and straightened, his back to the four drunk ronins. His fan was still in his grip, displaying the pure whiteness inside out.

"Dare?" he coldly asks, mouth already set in a thin line that curved down and eyes slanted. He hated interruptions during his practice.

"Hoho, it's a pretty girl there! Who would thought to find one here in this wild mountain??" Another voice shouted, words slightly slurred.

"We're in luck! Hey, pretty girl, want to come and play with us??" The first voice again, and there was a pause when the sound of liquid being drought. "Hey, come on! Don't be such a cold bitch!" Kichisaburo could hear the excess sake spiting out from the man's mouth. In their drunken state, they had mistaken him for a female.

The ronins continue drinking from their sake bottles and sprouting foul words.

"…cold? You're just in time for it." Smirking, he turned half-way around. The open fan dropped to the ground.

"I just love the warm blood turning cold." Smirking wider and revealing his barred teeth, he charged.

He took out the first one easily; the sake bottle fell and broke into pieces, liquid pooling on the ground. The second one fell while his hand was moving to the sword at his waist. The third one had gotten his sword out, but was so drunk and clumsy it couldn't even kill an ant. He dug his sword into the man's stomach, savoring the familiar soft resistance of the flesh. Tremors ran through the dying man's body and he yanked the sword out. The man doubled over and fell, no longer moving.

"Saa, there's only one left." The remaining ronin took one look at his dead fellows and at Kichisaburo before running back the way he came, shrieking all the while. He "Hmph" and brought his sword that had rivulets of blood dripping close to his lips. He licked the blood on the cold steel off.

"Hmm, it's not quite cold yet," he licked his lips. He looked around at the bodies sprawled in a sort of pattern on the forest ground and smiled. He bended down to wipe his sword clean on one of the dead's clothes.

* * *

It was not a fight. I reached the scene only to find the men crowding at the back door, around one in particular, who was branishing his sword and making muscles motions. Country samurais, I gritted my teeth. The bunch of idiots… 

"What's going on here?" I shouted as loud as I could. It was barely audible over the noise. They were so busy cheering they hadn't heard me at all, I thought. My temper, which had been kept in check for the whole afternoon flared up. Adrenalin rushed through my veins as my kunai's flew past the man they were crowding around, narrowly missing both of his ears by inches.

The whole group, catching the brief attack, was silent for a moment before going into chaos and confusion. Some looked around the roof warily, swords already drawn. A few had noticed me, but paid no attention since I was wearing kimono. The man in the centre shouted, also looking at the roofs.

"What is going on here??" I repeated my question, finally getting their attention; not literally anyway. My anger went unnoticed. One finally answered me.

"There was an attack on Inoue-sama." I assumed that was the guy who was making the macho postures.

"No, before that. What were you cheering about?" I asked impatiently.

Another flashed me an irritated look that he managed between looking at the rooftops and around him.

"Our comrades were killed when they went out to the forest a while ago. One of the men who was with them came running back here, shrieking about hitokiris." He cast a look at the rooftops before gesturing at the man in the centre.

"We're going to send him to bash whoever that killed our comrades out there. That's was before Inoue-sama got attacked."

"Kei, what's going on here?"

I turn to see Father came out of the meeting room with some of the representatives behind him. His face registered mild surprise at the chaos scene of the ronins. The men behind him wore the same expression. I ran and whispered in my father's ear. He nodded before turning to the man behind him and murmured something to him. He murmured back to Father, who nodded his head in agreement and turn to shout at the group, his voice carrying over easily.

"Oy!! Comrades!! Let's not fight over such petty matters!! We have more important things to do! Machida-san here has agree to solve the matter for us!" He gestured at the solemn Father. "Let's not waste our energy and come inside!" His voice rang authortively across the yard, and by the looks of the men, even if they were unsatisfied they would have to follow his orders.

One by one they went into the house, some shaking their heads and muttering. I stayed at the fringe of the crowd with Father.

"Kei, you said that they were murdered in the forest?"

"Hai, that's what they told me." Father's expression was thoughtful.

"Well…" he began slowly. "…I think I have a place in mind where our bloodthirsty Kichisaburo might have gone…" he gaze pointedly at the opened back door. I picked up the hint.

"Hai, I'll go after him immediately when I've finish serving dinner." So that's where the bastard went. Eyes narrowed, I clenched and unclenched my fists as I flounced to the kitchen. So instead of helping out, he went and butchered country samurais!!

Kisamatsu gaze after his daughter's retreating back fondly, a small smile playing on his lips when he saw her fists clenched. His superior, who watched the whole episode rather amusedly, caught the gaze.

"You have a very able daughter, Kasamatsu-san," he commented.

Kisamatsu laughed gently. "Indeed. Thank you for the compliment, Miyabe-sama."

"…You should guard her well. It would be a pity to lose another able shinobi." With the last warning, his superior left, his hair tied up in a ponytail flowing with the breeze.

"Aa, I would do so." He said quietly after him.

* * *

It was late when I finally managed to escape the madness. Light was fading outside and twilight was upon us. The remaining light cast weakly on the trees, creating tall shadows behind them. 

I strode purposefully, intent of wringing the stupid bastard's neck when I found him. Didn't he even _wonder_ why country samurai's were up here at this kind of forsaken mountain?? Of course it was for some reason or another! I wriggled my hands in front of me.

…or maybe he did and killed them anyway out of fun, a voice said in my head. Probably. I rolled my eyes. Kami-san, I was totally pissed off.

My head looked sideways, and I tried to feel his presence. Kichisaburo still hadn't returned--neither for lunch or dinner, I thought. Did he had lunch somewhere? Maybe he went to town, and he's there eating his dinner now. Either way, I still had to make a few things clear to him. Father was handling the ronins back there, and since he was quite ably in these sort of things, I could wander down to the town if I couldn't find him here.

My thought's drifted while I searched around. It was certainly getting dark here, I thought. Slowly, slowly, without even realizing it, I thought about my new bodyguard.

My mind flashed back to the night I first meet him. Elegant lashes and strong cheekbone, Kichisaburo certainly was handsome, though a bit femenine. His attitude however, I thought, was _anything_ but feminie.

His build…My eyes were on the road, but in my mind I remembered his build while handing him his clothes. Not too muscular, just right. And his hair…it looked kind of silky and soft, and he always drapes it in front of him. He looked kinda cool like that.

I realized that I was smiling thinly now. With a jolt, I snapped back to reality and silently cursed myself for thinking such thoughts. The man resembles the murderer of your mother, the voice says in me. And now you're actually starting to like that face??

The man, I corrected. I did not say that I like the murderer of my mother.

As soon as I thought that, a fuzzy feeling spread through me and I flushed slightly. Shit, what was I thinking?

I trudged on, more forceful than before. Have to find him before I think about those things again. I looked around me a few times.

Wait. I stopped and stared at the direction where I thought I found a presence. I walked towards it without stopping. There couldn't have been anyone up here at this hour, I was sure that it was him, but the presence was oddly—

--I don't believe it.

The so called bloodthirsty Yogotoya-no-Kichisaburo, who killed for fun, was _dancing_. I blinked. I wasn't wrong; he was dancing. And in his right hand, was the white fan I saw him bought a few days ago.

As I looked on, still not believing this at all, he turned and made a wave-like movement with his fan. It was slow, and somehow—calming. I felt my eyes softened and my anger was miraculously gone. Nani?? A dance has that kind of effect on me? As long as I have lived, I had saw numerous dances a lot of times, mostly when I was spying. Father and Mother rarely had time to watch these kind of things, and my childhood was largely spent on brushing up my shinobi skills.

His movements were slow and steady. Each step he took, each swept of the fan, was done elegantly. As sudden as my anger dissipated, the fuzzy feeling rose in me again. The voice warned me softly, but I pushed it away. The scene before me was too memerising.

He froze suddenly; the hand with the fan was pointed upwards, with the other hand beside it. The dance ended. My mouth was parted.

He closed his fan and inclined his head to the side. I heard a low throat laugh.

"…so, brought anymore people with you? I don't mind another fight; in fact you just came in time. I finished practicing." He turned around, the fan disappearing inside his waist strap. Deep violet eyes widened slightly when I stepped out. His malicious smile faded and his face went blank.

"What do you want?"

"…do you know who you killed just now?" The instant his face went blank when he saw me, my anger surged back in full force. What's with the stare upon seeing me anyway?

"Who I killed just now? That's funny; I didn't exactly get their name when they died." He smirked.

My eyes narrowed. "Those country samurais you killed just now are rebels staying at our house! They arrived this morning! But I suppose you don't know that at all, since you were out here all day." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Sou? Well, I guess they were short of luck then…" he carelessly said. My eyebrow twitched.

"I don't care if they are out of luck or whatever. The point is, they'll be staying here for a while and I expect that you do not act impetuously." I said icily.

"That was not written in my job proposal. My job was to only assassinate people and be your bodyguard." He said, starting to walk away from me. I followed him heatedly.

"Oh? And where have you been the whole day? Not protecting me, that's for sure!"

"Do you need protection in your own house?"

"That's not the point. I expect you to carry out the jobs Father gave you well. And I know that you did a good job on the assassination part." I added.

"Then I don't need to listen to you anymore."

I sighed. This was getting nowhere. He brushed off everything I said. Falling in step beside him, there was a silence between us.

I felt his eyes on me when I didn't lecture him anymore, but it was fleeting and he looked elsewhere again. Looking at the ground beneath us, then did I realize where we were going.

"We're going to town??" I asked, broking the silence. He grunted in reply.

"Why can't you go back to the house?"

"As you said; the house is crowded by those country samurais. Judging by your tone, neither of us wants to go back there." He said coolly in his slightly arrogant voice.

There was another silence—until I couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing just now.

"…What were you doing back there?" I slowly asked.

"Practicing." He answered shortly.

"Practicing your dance?" I probe.

He paused and looks at me. "What else does it look like?" he asked, and continued to walk.

"…I didn't know you could dance." I said softly, admidst the rhythm _clack clack clack_ of our shoes on the ground. I felt his walking change at bit and his eyes on me again.

"…It was necessary to learn that back there." I heard him say, much to my surprise, since I thought he wouldn't answer at all.

"Back there?" I echoed.

There was a pause, as if he was weighing if he should answer that.

"…Back at the Boy's Teahouse."

Teahouse?? I thought incrediously. He came from a teahouse? Well, that would explain some things…such as his art skills…

The path came to a set of stone stairs. Two statue of monkeys stood at either side of the stairs, mouth curling into a smile, staring blankly forward.

He's a killer from the boy's teahouse…a killer who provides his service to whoever pays him I suppose, I silently mused.

"Why do you kill, Kichisaburo?" I wondered absently.

"For fun, of course. I just love to see blood." A cruel smile graced his features, and he raised his hand. "Blood is such a beautiful thing." He turned his hand over and inspected it.

"…You do ask a lot of questions." He lowered his hand and continued descending the stairs. "Is it considered a needed policy that you have to get information about me too?" he smirked.

I snorted. "We had better walk faster; or else the shops will be crowded with people." I changed the subject. I did not consider it a policy; but Kichisaburo was a complete mystery to me.

He laughed after hearing my words.

* * *

"Oh? Okasina…" 

Perched on top of the roof of the deserted house, a figure surveyed the couple coming down the mountain stairs. The wind howled; a black cloth flowed with the wind as it stirred up the leaves. Blonde hair trapped in the cap the figure was wearing, it caressed the face which bright blue eyes peered out.

"Oh? Seems that the little ninja has got herself an interesting bodyguard…" she giggles softly, her lips twitching up into a smile. "…I wonder if she knows it…"

Suddenly, the figure sprang up and vanished; just as the girl turned her head to look at the roof. The man beside her stopped and looked at the roof silently too.

It was a few minutes before the girl turned and walked on, saying something to violet haired man beside her.

Okasina: Weird

Ronin: wandering swordsman


	6. Kitchen Incident

Chapter 6 The Kitchen Incident

Night. Clouds hid the dull shining moon from sight. The streets of Edo were empty, and silence was eerie when the occasional wind howled. All was in shadows where the moon did not shine palely on; except for some house where small lighted lanterns dangled and swayed with the wind.

The silence is disturbed with sound of quick feet pattering on the rooftops. In the dark night, all that could be seen were four dark figures perched on the roof. Either end had a figure crouching and in the middle of it one sat. A slightly shorter figure stood beside the sitting one, her arms crossed. The wind blew their cloths about.

"Working for him can't earn tomorrow's lunch. We will probably switch to the other side." The right end figure said.

"Just to tell you, no hard feelings." The other end said.

"Sempai…"

After being silent all the while, the standing one spoke.

"Don't you care about our creed? The Ninja Creed??" She uncrossed her arms and let it fall beside her.

Laughter came from the two ends of the roof.

"…_Ninja Creed_??" she exclaimed incrediously. "Who cares about that? It's not like it ensures us a full stomach!" Right-side figure laughed again. Left-side figure moved a little and spoke.

"A piece of advice, girl…don't dwell on those sorts of things. The era has changed, and so have we shinobis. The creed has no benefit for us anymore." She smirks. "After all, things like creed are invented for our benefit, no?"

"If you have common sense, girl, you should join us too." The other added. "Leave your father; he seems to be doing well without you. It's time to take the future of your life into your own hands. You're still young."

The girl clenches her hand beside her and her head lowers a bit. The sitting figure next to her has no reaction, but remains quiet.

"…Gomenasai, sempai. But I cannot go with you."

After a moment's pause, the right side figure sighed and stood up. As if in cue, the other end figure stood up too.

"…What a silly girl. Only fools still care about the creed in this era." She snorted and lifted her head to stare at the sky. The moon was peeking out of the clouds, the only illumination on the endless dark sea. "Like mother, like daughter."

With that she leapt and was gone in a blink of an eye, and the other end of the roof was suddenly empty too.

"……." The girl looks beyond the roof, the sleeping town of Edo looking back at her.

"…hahahaha…" The sitting figure is finally making some noise. The girl's gaze does not waver.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the woman throws back her head and laughed, a shrill pitch cutting into the night.

"Like mother, like daughter." She whispered.

….

"Oy, are you awake, Machida-san?" said a voice distinctly.

Kei turns in her warm futon to the direction of the voice. The paper doors were glowing with the sunlight outside, and the shadow of a figure stood in the middle of it. She didn't need to hear the voice again to know who it was.

"What is it?" she said softly, clutching her blanket against her. She felt a heaviness in her head, and reached up to clamp a hand over her forehead. The skin was hot.

She mentally cursed her fever.

"Your father wants to see you. He expressed his puzzlement why you are still not up yet." Kichisaburo's tone was annoyed, and in truth that was what he was now.

Kei rubbed her eyes and answered, this time louder.

"I'll be right there."

…

"So you're the spy that has been giving out our information." Kichisaburo neared the obviously frightened man, who darted looks here and there like a caught prey. He could smell the sweat on his body.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have done that." He charged, and the man fled down the alley, whimpering. He gave chase easily and sliced him on the back. With a small yelp the man went down, still forever.

"Yowai na…" he muttered as he dab a finger on the bloodied katana, tasting the metallic taste. With a short flick of the wrist, the excess blood flew off and he was about to sheathe it when he caught the reflection of the roof behind him.

He turned and smirked.

"Let's go," Kei, dressed in traditional shinobi clothing with a cloth covering half her face said. Beside her a taller woman stood, also similarly clad. Except the taller shinobi did not cover her face, and Kichisaburo vaguely made out the wisps of blonde hair that came free and her startling clear blue eyes.

_Foreign shinobi?_

Kei turned and was about to made her exit.

"You have an interesting bodyguard here, girl." A sing-song voice casually remarked.

Kei's back stilled. Kichisaburo's eyes flickered to the taller woman.

"I do know that." She replied.

"Really?... Well, interesting people like this are rare to come by. You should make better use of it." She let out a soft giggle.

Kichisaburo narrowed his eyes and looked about he was going to kill somebody this instant. Kei glanced at him briefly and took off on the roofs.

"That isn't for me to decide. Let's go."

"…You watch your mouth, woman, or I'll cut it off." Kichisaburo scowled, and went after.

Akesato stared after them and snorted.

…

The insistent buzz of twenty voices rose gradually and buzzed on outside the room. Inside however, was an atmosphere of silence.

"Your mission has arrive from Masuya, Kei. You should listen in too, Kichisaburo." Machida Kimatsu calmly said to the two people before him. Kei was kneeling politely, her hands clasped on her lap and eyes alert, although he detected a paleness to her face. Kichisaburo leaned against the wall, a bored look on his face.

"Kei, your next mission is to be a temporary cook in the Shisengumi headquarters. The mission was originally given to Hotaru, but she has failed it and it seems to be that she has quit being a shinobi. Hence, this task will be given to you." He paused and cleared his throat.

"But I must warn you, the Shisengumi are very tricky dogs so you must be careful. You will find whatever information about their movements and report to me every alternate day. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

"Now, you." He turn to Kichisaburo and expected to find the bored look still on his face, but it was replaced by a uncanny mask of coldness.

"This should be easy for you. I received certain…interesting information, say, about you. Your job is to check on her weekly—" He caught the look her daughter sent.

"—and report back. Don't be fussy, daughter. It's all for your own good." He continued.

"I don't need anyone to chaperone me when I'm on my mission, Father." She said, head bowed. "I certainly know how to take care of myself."

He shook his head and sighed.

"That is all. By the way, you look a bit pale, Kei."

She started and touched her face. "…Just a mild fever." She murmured.

He rose and went over, putting a hand over her forehead.

"…I suppose so. Get a few days rest before you go." He said and went out of the room.

Kei bowed and waited for the sliding door to shut before getting up. Kichisaburo made a sound and exited through the other door. The room's atmosphere focused back on her, the only one left in the room.

…

_Tak tak tak_ as the sharp kitchen knife hit the wooden block beneath, cutting the vegetables into small, even pieces. Kei tilted the board into a open liquid-filled pot which was boiling right now and swept the vegetables into it. That done, she put down the board with a _clack_ and looked at the bucket of meat next to her on the floor, putting a hand to her temple.

Damn, the fever is getting worse. Her head throbbed insistently, threatening to blow off any minute, which, much to her displeasure, did not. She had wanted to rush off to town to buy some fever medicine, but twenty ronins were a hard bunch to handle. They were already complaining of hunger, since when she woke up it was already in the early afternoon. Her father had kindly assured the ronins and rushed off for another meeting with the other revolutionist.

After the meeting, Kichisaburo was no where to be found. _Again_.

She felt like wringing his neck for real this time.

She growled lowly and heaved up the bucket of meat. She was surprised how heavy it was today. Normally it would be lighter. She shrugged and pulled out one fat slice of it and began to chop it into pieces.

Her head hurt a lot. _That_ was why she hated fevers.

She continue to chop until a searing pain on her hand made her look up. She saw blood trickling down to the palm from one of her fingers. It looked like she cut somewhere between the skin and her nails.

She noticed a presence in the room and quickly turn around. He scowled back at her.

"…what?"

"……"

"You've cut your finger." He stated. She quickly hid it behind her but it was too late. She gestured at the half chopped meat.

"Can you help me a bit? I've got to bandage this."

"What do you think I am? A maid?" he remained scowling, but moved forward anyway.

"I'll be back in a minute."

…

"Where is our lunch, woman!?"

Kichisaburo turned his head slightly. That face seem oddly familiar…

"…Hey!" Suddenly the man turns white, the blood draining out from his face. "Aren't you the guy from the forest—" As if memory confirmed it, he stepped back rather hurriedly and ran out.

He resumed chopping. Now he remembered. It was one of the guys he didn't kill that day at the forest. The one who ran shrieking back.

Kei came back into the kitchen, her finger bandaged.

"What happened?" she immediately asked.

"That was the guy that managed to escape that day at the forest."

She stood still for a moment, then cursed and stormed out again.

He took another fat slice out of the bucket when there was a commotion outside and Kei stumbled back in again, trying to restrain a rather big-sized man from coming in.

"Inoue-san, I would be—"

"Hey, you! The man over there!" he shouted, pointing to Kichisaburo's back. "Aren't you the guy who murdered Minato and the others!?"

"You got to have gut to call me that. Yeah, I'm the guy." He turned around, knife still in hand. He placed a hand on his hip and smirked.

Kei was looking pretty flushed now. She rubbed her temples again.

"Don't you give me that cheeky smile, you bastard." His hand went to the hilt of the sword on his waist suggestively. "I'm gonna get you for killing Minato and the others."

Kichisaburo smirked even wider.

"Let's take it outside."

…

Damn. She trudged after Kichisaburo, resisting the urge to kill him right there and then. She wanted to tell him the consequences of his actions but she was brushed off.

At first, there was only a few ronins in the yard, but rumour spread quickly and soon it was as crowded as that day. Almost twenty ronins push and bustled each other, anticipation thick in the air. The crowded around a circle.

Kichisaburo surveyed the bustling scene with a confident smirk, swaying the kitchen knife in his hand lazily. His opponent stare at him with such intensity that if his eyes could fire, it would bore two holes in him.

"Are you going to fight me with that?" he looked pointedly at the knife in his hand.

He snorted.

"This will be enough to take you out."

His opponent turn a shade of red, offended. His hand clamped on the hilt of his sword and he tensed, ready to attack.

"We'll see about that."

Kei lingered at the edge of the inside circle, a feverish look on her face. She kept shaking her head now and then. Despite that, she shot daggers glare at Kichisaburo. He returned it with an indifferent glance.

Another man, raised his hand high above like a referee, and brought it down swiftly. A roar echoed throughout the yard as his opponent charged.

The sword came out from it's scarbbard and he raised it above his head with a war-like cry. He dodged the first blow easily by side stepping aside. Without giving the ronin any time to recover he kicked him from behind. He grunted and stumbled, almost losing his balance and toppling over. The crowd gave a roar and punch their fist, some crying out encouragement.

Humillated, his opponent regain his balance and once more sword raised, faced the smirking Kichisaburo again. His kitchen knife was rested on his shoulder casually.

"Is that all you've got? That way, I won't even have to use this." He waved the knife.

With a second loud cry, the samurai charged again, with the crowds support ringing behind him. Kichisaburo meet the sword with his knife, the sound of steel ringing. He pushed the ronin away and spun, giving a round-house kick which his opponent blocked with his sword. His left leg shot out in a kick but missed.

The sound of steel ringing sounded as they continued. Kei watched them through narrowed eyes. Beads of sweat stuck to her face, under the heat and all the ronins gathered here. Her fever made all this even worse. She didn't know if she should go out and call her father back, or stay and monitor the fight to ensure that nobody got hurt. By right, she should have intervened it, but now it was impossible.

The samurai made a wild swept at Kichisaburo; he dodged it and came in, slashing with the knife. He blocked most of it, but his breathing was getting more ragged. His movements were also getting slower. Kichisaburo noted this, and he smiled. He saw an opening and rushed in for an attack. He didn't cut as deep as he hoped, but it was close. He stepped back and glanced at Kei.

At first, when he looked, he couldn't see her. Then he spotted her on the ground, unmoving. His eyes widened slightly.

His opponent took advantage of his diverted attention and charged. Kichisaburo recovered quickly and thrust his knife up. He kicked him in the stomach. He needed to end the match, now. Appearing beside him in a flash, he brought down the knife---

The sudden, authoritive shout stopped his knife from going home.

"STOP!!"

The crowd gasped and turned to the source of the shout. Kichisaburo, his knife a few inches from his opponent also turned to look, slightly annoyed.

"What is going on here?" Kei's father asked in a softer tone, but sternly. He looked around, as if looking for his daughter.

The crowd murmured before one explained loudly. Machida-san frowned. Another man, smaller in size leaned and whispered in his ear. The few important looking man parted for a man to pass. His being alone commanded respect, for the way he carried himself, dark bangs covering half of his face, was silently saying elegant and awe. Beside him a white-haired youth stood.

Yoshida xxx calmly listened to Machida-san's explanation. He stepped forward and addressed the silent crowd.

"Brothers, I understand you furiousness. But unfortunately, this man is very important to our organization of throwing the shogunate. Therefore, I cannot permit this match to continue." Oddly, the crowd did not made disappointing noises, but remain staring at him.

"This match is cancelled. Fellow comrades, our biggest revolution is coming up soon. Personal fights in the group will not be permitted. Anyone who does not obey this," For a brief moment his eyes had a glare in it, and judging by the looks on the ronins, they did not missed that threatening glare.

"…Seppuku will follow." He ended icily. The white haired boy beside stare triumphtly at them.

The crowd watched as he left, pausing to say something to Machida-san.

Kichisaburo's opponent staggered up, huffing. He shot a glance at Kichisaburo and sheathed his sword, who returned it with a small scowl. The crowd dispersed rather hurriedly, none of them glancing back.

Letting the knife dropped with a dull thud on the ground, he moved and squatted beside the unconscious Kei. She was lying on her side, eyes closed and a slight flush on her face. A few tendrils of hair stuck to her face.

He touched her sticky hot forehead. Fever. He put a hand behind her back and another across her legs and hoisted her up without much difficulty.

Her father came running towards him.

"What happened??" he asked urgently.

"She fainted." He said shortly.

"It must have been the sun and all those ronins. They've all gone now; take her to her room. I'll go and find some medicine." He said and hurried off.

Kichisaburo looked at the small face nestled against his chest and headed off to the direction of her room.

…

Darkness.

A sudden feeling of consciousness. Kei opened an inch of her heavy eyes, and it fluttered a few times before she could open it fully. She felt some sort of cool, rough cloth on her forehead, the only source of coolness. The rest of her body emitted a heat wave and her head still ached.

Her eyes darted everywhere and she regonizsed it as her room. There was nobody in the room.

Sighing, she got up slowly and found her yukata sticking to her back with all the sweat. Hot. It was so hot. The wet cloth on her forehead fell and she caught it out of habit, discovering that the underneath of it was almost as hot as her own body.

Getting up rather shakily, she pushed open the doors and went outside. As far as she remembered, there was still twenty lunches to cook.

"What are you doing?" she blurted out the question before she could stop herself. What did he looked like doing? But it was still unbelievable.

Kichisaburo ignored her and resumed cooking. Out of curiousity, she neared him and watched. His quick yet precise movements amazed her.

"Where is Father?"

"He went out to buy some fever medicine. Since the those useless buckets of meat are complaining for their lunches, here I am." He said sarcastically, gesturing around.

When he finished cooking, she helped him fill the food into the plates to be served. Still her father hadn't came home. She spent her free time helping Kichisaburo serving the ronins, who glared at him whenever he came near. He ignored the glares and went on serving.

"I'm back, Kei." Her father announced finally, in the late evening when dusk was about to fall. He held up the brown paper packet of medicines. She took it and went to the kitchen. He followed her and enquired about Kichsiaburo.

"He's retired to his room already."

"Really? Then I'll have to call him out again, since you are in no condition to cook. It is better for you to get some rest, before you go on your mission."

"I will do so."

"Oh, and by the way, Kei," her father said as he was about to walk away.

"I just met with Masuya. The ronins will be stationed at a place Masuya bought down in the town." He winked. "They will be leaving tomorrow."

…

"Thank you." She said suddenly.

He turned his head to look at her. He looked a bit surprised for a moment, but then smirked.

"Fever makes one say weird things, no?" he said as he turned back.

Kei felt insulted. This was after all, nothing to do with her fever. It had subsided since she took the medicine.

"I'm not having a fever. It just subsided a while ago." She said indigantly.

After receiving no reply from the purple eyed man, she went to the centre of the kitchen and opened the boiling pot of miso soup. She stirred it in gentle rounds before taking a sip from it. She blinked. The miso soup was tasty.

She took a sip again. Yes, it was tasty. With a unique taste unlike the ones she herself cooked. Ah, he really is a dark horse.

"Why are you still here? I thought your father told you to take a rest." She detected something in his voice, but couldn't put a finger to it.

"He did." She said. "Are you having some problems with my father? You sound like you don't like him very much." She added.

He didn't answer, but he stopped chopping for a moment.

Kei immediately thought of something, and she pondered it.

"Oy…" Actually she wanted to call him by his first name, but then as she pondered it, she thought it was best not to. It wasn't as if they had been together for a long time, just a couple of months.

"How did you end up in the Boy's Teahouse?"

"…that's none of your business." He made a sound and turned around.

"Is it true that shinobi's are always noisy for information? I was wondering if it was a bad idea after all of agreeing to babysit you."

"Babysit?" she repeated, her eyes at once narrowing. "Since _when_, have you actually _babysited_ me?" she asked incrediously.

"Isn't this whole bodyguard thing equivalent to babysitting?"

"_No_, it isn't. Bodyguards are suppose to protect their clients—"

"—which is almost the same as babysitting." He cut in.

Seeing the look on her face, he smiled a sideways smile. Then he looked up, and his eyes glazed a bit, as if he was remembering something. Kei noticed this and watched him.

"…you are an orphan, aren't you?" she voiced her earlier thoughts.

Immediately, his eyes cleared and he glared at her, his face a mask of coldness like the day down town.

"…that's none of your business. Keep your nose out of it." He said coldly.

She made a small noise as he turn, his back to her once more.

"…Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"What?" he replied grumpily.

"I heard that there is a dance on town tomorrow night. It's a Kabuki dance. I though you might find it interesting."

It was a while before he answered.

"It is boring staying up here in the mountain everyday. Unless you count having fights with stupid ronins." He said gruffly.

She smiled.

"I take that as a yes, then."


	7. A new cook

Chapter 7 The new temporary cook

It was another typical day at the Shisengumi headquarters. Early in the afternoon, just as all the members had finish training in the hall and were taking a rest in various locations, a loud shout pierced the peaceful atmosphere.

"TATSU-NII!! YOU PROMISED!!" The shout came from no other than the infamous redhead page of the demon vice-commandor. Tetsunosuke stood at the entrance of his brother's room, where he was hunching over the pile of books on his desk. Fist clenched and an expression of childish anger was written on his face.

"TATSU-NIIII!!!" the shout, as loud as it was, had a hint of whine to it too. "YOU PROMISED!!" He shouted again.

Almost jumping at first at the sound of his yell, even though he should have been used to it now, after two years, Tatsunosuke gave a weary sigh and turned reluctantly.

"What is it now??"

"You _promised_ that we would go to town to buy candies yesterday!! And tomorrow is today!!" he stopped shouting, after succeeding in getting his elder brother's attention.

Tatsunosuke sighed again, softer this time. Now he remembered. In order to keep him quiet after he was scolded by Hijikata-san, _again_, he had made a half-hearted promise to take him to the candy shop at town to buy his favourite Kyoto candies. He didn't think that Tetsu would remember it and pester him now.

"Gomen, Tetsu, but I have a lot of work to do today. Maybe another day?" he said, and prepared for the bombshells that were going to be hurled at him.

"NANI!! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY EVERYDAY!!" Tetsu resumed to shouting again. He put his hand over his eyes wearily. He was going to have a head of white hair earlier than Okita-san.

"Okita-san!!" Just then, Tetsu, distracted and bounded out of the room. Judging by the noise outside, Okita-san had saved the day again, but not his hair though.

"WOAH!! OKITA-SAN!!" he listened as his younger brother exclaimed, and he could imagined the two eyes going big at the amount of candies in his cupped hands.

"Arigatou, Okita-san." He and his younger brother said stimulately, he with a lower octave and Tetsu a higher one.

The young Okita Souji, still in his patrolling uniform, smiled cheerfully and put a finger to his lips. Tetsu closed his hands and looked around, before running to his room. Okita laughed.

"Arigatou, Okita-san. You saved the day again." Even as weary as he was, he managed a weak smile.

The young man waved his hands. "Maah maah, it's nothing. I like Kyoto candies too." He took out a small parcel and opened it, taking a small brightly colored candy from it. He offered the parcel to Tatsu, which he took one too. He thought that the candy was a bit too sweet.

"Ja, I have to change out of this. Excuse me." He said and left. He could now return to his work peacefully.

…

I stood at the entrance of the Shisengumi headquarters, and told the reason of my visit to the two guards outside.

It was in the afternoon, and the compound looked deserted. I forgot to asked the guards where the kitchen was, so I wandered around, hoping to find someone whom I could ask. The sun kept all the members inside, I noted.

As I walked around, I came into a yard, with a well at the far end. Rooms were on my right side, and my left was a sort of mini barn, after that only walls. I looked at the closed rooms; not much sound came from it.

I went to the mini barn; it turned out to be a pig stay. A small one, at that, with the pigs huddled in the end where there was a lot of shadow. A few was basking under the sun, and as I squatted down to inspect, one particular pig stared up at me with suspicious eyes. I cocked my head slightly; it continue to stare at me. Really…it's just a pig. Probably going to be slaughtered tomorrow or in a week. It looked fat and well fed though; maybe it'll be eaten tomorrow.

Suddenly the pig jumped; no, _leapt_, at me. In reflex, I dodged sideways-- and knocked into a pair of legs. My eyes widened; somebody was here?? Why didn't I sense any presence?? Because of the sudden pair of legs behind me that I did not expect, I lost my balance and toppled backwards, my hands flinging out in attempt to catch anything for support.

Firm hands caught me behind; at once I regained my footing gracefully. Too gracefully. After all, I was wearing a kimono and in the Shisengumi compound. Ladies with proper manners would have fallen _un_gracefully; shrieking as they fell.

"You dodged that one pretty well, Miss." A light voice said.

The hands released me and I backed away; turning around, I bowed and apologized, being as humble as I could.

With my head bowed, I saw the hands, surprisingly young and fair, arranged his white clothing before mentioning me to stop. I rose; and stared into the eyes identical to Kichisaburo's, except that in this one there was a hint of youth in them that could not be found in Kichisaburo's. Long, blue hair, untied, flowed behind his back.

First Company Captain—Okita Souji.

_Murderer._

A happy smile spread on his lips.

"Is it so surprising to see me?" he asked, smiling. I blinked and shook my head briefly, willing all the thoughts to go away.

"Hai. A little."

"Well, this _is_ the Shisengumi headquarters." He laughed. I stared at him, not quite believing that this was the legendary Okita Souji, laughing so cheerfully. How could he laugh so happily when he had killed almost half of our men? It didn't quite fit, as much as rumours went.

"By the way, who are you?" he stopped laughing and regarded me curiously.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Itoe Akiko. I'm here to fill in for the temporary cook you advertised."

"Temporary cook? Aah! The kitchen is that way," he pointed to somewhere behind me, which I turned around to see. "But you will have to see the vice-commander first."

"Where is the vice commandor, then?"

"I'll show you. By the way," he gestured at the pig who leapt at me, now outside the stay. "This is Saizou."

At his name being called, Saizou leapt again and this time, was caught easily by him, and he cuddled it in chest.

"Anou…is that your pig?" I said as I followed him. People don't usually don't keep pigs; they either keep birds or something.

"Hai." He answered immediately.

I looked around as we walked. It was a good time for me to collect my thoughts. I shouldn't have been surprised; this is Okita Souji, after all, and it was almost an easy task for him to crept up behind people. Unlike me, it was a disgrace.

"Hijikata-san!" he called in his sing song voice, out to a open room, and I caught the smell of tobacco.

"Hijikata-san! There's somebody here to see you!!"

"Who is it?" a gruff voice said.

At the question, I stepped forward into full view of the room and bowed, not before seeing the famous vice-commandor of the Shisengumi, Hijikata Toshizu. Nicknamed: The demon commandor. A pipe stuck out at the end of his mouth, he was hunched over a low desk.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Itoe Akiko des. I'm here to fill in for the temporary cook you advertised."

I felt his eyes on me as he considered his decision.

"Itoe-san, you will be working here for only temporarily until our cook comes back." After a long silence, he finally announced.

I bowed lower. "Yoru negaishimas."

He replied with a snort, and returned to his work. I turned to Okita-san, and he smiled at me.

"I'll show you around."

…

"Shinpachi, Sano, look!" A excited Heisuke beckoned to the other two members of the Comedian Trio. They came creeping over, backs hunched down like thieves. Together, with Heisuke first, then Shinpachi and finally Sano, they peeped out from the wall.

"Woah, that's a kick ass beauty!!" Sano exclaimed, loud but not loud enough for the two people beyond to hear.

"Who is she??" It was Shinpachi, and he was grinning.

"Souji's secret mistress?" Heisuke joined in.

"If he ditches her, I'm going for it." Sano drooled.

Kei sensed three presences on her right. She turned and the Comedian Trio ducked behind the wall. Okita appeared not to have notice it, or if he had, he didn't show it.

"This is the kitchen." He announced, opening a wooden door. She entered it and surveyed around. "All your tools are here, you just have to find them." He giggled. She found herself looking at him once more. It didn't fit. It didn't fit at all.

They went out and Okita spotted a man walking down the corridor.

"Saitou-san!"

The man, his hair tied up in a ponytail like all members, stopped and came over a while later. Hajime Saitou, Third Company Captain. She bowed and introduced herself.

When she looked up, she found eyes that resembled dead fish eyes boring into her. He looked so dull, like he was going to fall asleep any moment. His gaze was both penetrating and dull.

"It's nice meeting you, Inoue-san. I hope you know how to cook plain hot soba." He said slowly, before turning to Okita. "I must excuse myself first, Okita-dono. Have a good day." He said dully, and wandered off.

"Okita-san!" a voice rang out clearly.

Both of us turned to see a red headed boy waving as he ran towards us, a jubilant smile on his face.

Did Shisengumi hired brats? He looked so young, about 12 years old. Or was it some relatives of the members here?

"The candies were very good, Okita-san." He beamed, and looked questioningly at me.

"I'm glad you like it. This is Inoue Akiko, who will be our temporary cook for the time being. Inoue-san, this is Ichimura Tetsunosuke, Hijikata's beloved page." I bowed politely.

The boy's eyes faltered a bit, as if he was recalling something.

"…Neh, Okita-san, Ayumi-nee-san has been gone for almost a week. Shinpachi-san's cooking is not bad, but I really preferred Ayumi-nee-san's." Tetsu said, and it was more directed to Okita than me. After he said that, he lowered his head.

"Neh, Inoue-san…are you a good cook?"

"…I'd like to think myself as so."

"…then I will be looking forward to your cooking tonight. I'll see if it can compare to Ayumi-nee-san's." he raised his head, a serious look in his eyes.

Is that a challenge?? I silently mused.

"Tetsu," Okita said warningly, but neverthless still playfully. "You're being a bit rude, you know."

"Sumimasen, Okita-san, Inoue-san, but I still have page chores to do." He said before running off. I watched his retreating back amusingly; what an interesting boy.

"Is Ichimura-san related to the previous cook?" I asked as we walked again.

"Tetsu-kun?? No—he already has his own brother here."

I was silent as he led me on, showing me the various places in the compound. I only nodded and replied when it was necesasry.

Walking behind him now, I couldn't believe that this was Okita Souji. That child-like innocence and playful smile did not connect to the ruthless Shisengumi we all feared. Maybe the rumours were just rumours. Maybe he wasn't the real Okita Souji. Like a replacement; to where the real one was hiding somewhere.

Just as I wanted to believe—

--that Okasan wasn't killed, and he wasn't her murderer.

A few times I got a full view of the small pig nestled between the tangle of arms. I stared at it—it returned the stare with a series of "Buki, buki!" which I had no idea whether it was meant to be friendly or not.

Saa, I guess I will find out sooner or later.

* * *

Hajimemashite: more or less means a polite way of saying nice to meet you. 

Yoru negaishimas: I'm not sure if this is the right spelling of romanji, but it means please advice. The sort of things you see on kung fu movies where they bow before fighting.

a/n: I hoped I potrayed the PMK characters well. This is my first PMK fic. (have I mention that before?) btw, what is a mary-sue?


End file.
